MTEU02
"The Song of Jasmine" (Italian: La canzone di Jasmine) is the second episode of the first season of Miracle Tunes! Synopsis Jasmine, a dance prodigy who doesn’t let out her thoughts and feelings often, easily wins the audition for the last spot in the idol band thanks to her talent but shocks everyone when she refuses to join the fight to save the world. However, when the people she cares about are threatened, she will have to reconsider her choices. Story Outside Raspberry Music, a young girl named Jasmine (Jasmine Roberta Molinaro) arrives with her ballet teacher Miss Seraphine (Federica Rigoli) and the other girls in the class. Miss Seraphine asks Jasmine if she’s ready and Jasmine nods but then stops and dances to the song that starts playing, not able to resist. After dancing with Jasmine for a while, Miss Seraphine stops the music and tells her eager student to go so as to not be late for the audition. Jasmine stops midway through and asks her teacher if she is not going to wish her good luck, to which Miss Seraphine replies “You don’t need it!” Cheered on, Jasmine enters Raspberry. In the audition room, Julie sits next to Emily and Robi announces the next contestant: Jasmine, who enters the room. After Matilda tells her to show what she has prepared, Jasmine starts singing and dancing to the rhythm of “Sing with Us”. Everyone is impressed by her, including Rocky, Poppun and Benji, who watch on from the same mirror. Another Music Jewel Poppun holds, this one colored cyan blue, begins to glow as according to Poppun “greatly appreciates this girl” while Emily smiles, believing she is “the right one”. After her entry and waiting for the results, Jasmine walks into Julie who is doing the same dance routine and is impressed by how she remembers the steps having only seen them once. Julie says it was fantastic and that she couldn’t take her eyes off Jasmine. Jasmine deduces that, since Julie was in the judge committee, it must mean she was chosen. Julie replies that “Apparently, they saw something in me.” and asks Jasmine where did she learn to dance like that. Jasmine responds that she does something like “special training” and turns to leave. Julie asks if she will show her one day and gets a “Maybe. Bye!” in response, which makes her wonder if it was something she said. Poppun, from a small mirror on the side, says he doesn’t think it was that. Back in the audition room, with all the participating girls lined up, Robi is ready to announce the third and final member of “Raspberry Music’s most ambitious idol band ever” revealing the name, Miracle2 (Miracle Miracle). Emily interrupts, asking if she can do it herself and Robi agrees, saying they’ll spend a lot of time together anyway. Emily announces Jasmine as the winner, congratulates her and she and Julie go and hug her. Robi then tells the girls to take their first picture together. He tells the girls to say “Minced meat macaroni!” to which Matilda says it’s probably “Cheese!” but Robi rebukes he prefers the former. Julie happily yells “Me too!” which settles it and the girls say it, smiling while Robi takes the picture; Jasmine however does not smile. Jasmine, after looking behind her, celebrates by ecstatically shouting “I did it!” and fist pumping in the air. Matilda then walks in and after making sure she’s ok, tells her Emily and Julie are waiting for her, as it’s time for their first photo shoot as a band. In the main dressing room, Matilda pokes the back of a man checking his reflection on a mirror, startling him. He tells her she should knock first and almost caused him a stroke. Matilda introduces Julie and Jasmine as the new members of the band to him and then introduces Leonardo (Leonardo Decarli) to them as one of the most famous stylists and social media experts worldwide. Emily says he teaches her all she needs to know in order to cope being on stage and Matilda adds that he will handle the band’s social media. Leonardo then tells the girls they’ll be the number one topic of discussion every day; he goes on to say something else but he sees something on his phone and makes an erratic movement, startling them. He says he just got 2 new followers and must take a selfie to celebrate. Emily, used to his antics, giggles while Matilda tells Julie and Jasmine not to worry; he may not be the most focused person in the world but he’s the best at what he does. Suddenly, a humming is heard and Julie exclaims “Matilda, the mirror!” Matilda goes to Leonardo and grabs him by the hand, saying that she got hungry all of a sudden and that they should go eat. Leonardo protests saying he has to pick a color palette and profile background for the girls but is convinced when she tells him there’s a new food cantine nearby that will grant him many new followers and they exit the room. Jasmine asks what this is and Emily replies “The Goddess.” Soon afterwards, the Goddess of Music appears inside that mirror, congratulates the girls and tells them that from now on, they will be fighting as Miracle Tunes to save the world. Jasmine asks for an explanation to all that. The Goddess smiles and Benji appears, greeting and throwing a Pod that Jasmine catches. From inside the Pod, Benji tells Jasmine it would be a great honor to be her friend and together with Poppun and Rocky from their respective Pods that Julie and Emily hold out, explain how as a music idol, she’ll gather energy from the love and affection of fans and that energy, with the recovered Music Jewels will be converted into harmony, which in turn will protect them from negativity. Rocky ends the briefing asking Jasmine if she wants to be friends; to which she gives a resounding “No!” A shocked Emily exclaims “What?” as Jasmine says she’s only interested in becoming a singer, not fighting. Julie pleads that they need her to save the world but Jasmine replies saying it sounds too dangerous and she’s sorry but she can’t. She then places the Pod on a nearby desk and leaves the room. An anxious and sad Benji still inside the Pod asks the Goddess what are they going to do now; she replies that they can’t do anything and won’t pressure her as Emily and Julie look on, concerned. At Doku Doku Dan lair, they spy on Miss Seraphine as she is teaching the girls in the class outside Raspberry. Jessica and Jack are appalled by the spectacle while Alfred asks if she is the “root of evil”. Demon himself appears and confirms it, saying that music and happiness is an awful combination and they must stop it before “these girls” take advantage of it. He orders that Jessica spreads negativity, however she dodges by saying to better send Alfred, as he is “available”. Although reluctant, he goes, from fear of further angering his dreadful master. Outside Raspberry, Alfred leaves the Evil Jewel on the ground near the bench Miss Seraphine is resting and she picks it up. Shortly afterwards, she becomes infected with the Evil Jewel “Shriek” and quickly spreads the negativity to the little girls who are with her, screaming at them. Inside Raspberry, Emily, Julie and Jasmine are having their first photo shoot, wearing their official Miracle2 outfits for the first time, with Leonardo overseeing. It seems as though Jasmine is a natural at this. Afterwards, Julie and Jasmine are very tired, with Emily saying they’ll get used to it in time. Julie says her whole face is paralyzed and that she’s very hungry, before the Goddess appears in the mirror, telling the girls that she’s picking up some negativity at the entrance of Raspberry and that Emily and Julie should go now. Jasmine warily contemplates that Miss Seraphine was there as the girls promptly leave. Matilda gives Jasmine a stern look as she turns to look at the Pod she left on the desk earlier, fitted with the Music Jewel. Emily and Julie quickly arrive outside. Soon, they’re joined by Jasmine who tells them she’s with them and after seeing Miss Seraphine in her infected state, asks them to show her how to fight. Emily once again guides through the process and the girls transform into Miracle Tunes. Like Julie before her, Jasmine pauses to check her new outfit for a bit and has some exchange with Miss Seraphine. Emily readily gives the signal and the girls launch their attack. Miss Seraphine is purified and the Evil Jewel falls to the ground, reverting back into the Piano Jewel. Julie picks it up and tunes it with her Pod. When Miss Seraphine recovers, Jasmine rushes to her side and hugs her, telling her she passed the audition and is now a Miracle2. The teacher, very glad at the news, embraces the student, telling her she’s not only a wonderful ballerina but also an incredible singer. Back in the main dressing room inside Raspberry, Julie tells Jasmine that by “special training”, she meant that she’s a classical ballerina (which caused the former and Emily to giggle when they first heard previously). Jasmine apologizes for earlier, saying she didn’t want to be rude but had plenty on her mind. Emily comforts her, saying that being a Miracle Tune can be asphyxiating sometimes. Jasmine reveals she moved in here with her grandparents in order to join Miss Seraphine’s Ballet Academy and Matilda determines that they were the reason Jasmine initially didn’t want to fight; she loves them a lot and didn’t want them to be worried about her but now she knows by doing so, she will help build a more safe world for them too. Emily puts the newly recovered Jewel in the special case as Jasmine marvels at the sight. The girls then join hands before fist pumping in the air, proclaiming that they will sing, dance and fight together as Miracle Tunes. Major Events * Robi officially announces the name and logo of the new idol band, Miracle2 (Miracle Miracle). * Jasmine wins the audition for the last spot in the band. * The Goddess of Music meets them for the first time, congratulates the girls and informs them of their mission. * Jasmine is summoned by Benji but refuses. * Alfred infects Miss Seraphine with the Evil Jewel “Shriek”. * Miracle2 have their first photo shoot, wearing their official outfits for the first time. * Jasmine transforms into a Miracle Tune for the first time, knowing that her teacher, Miss Seraphine, could be in danger. * Miracle Tunes purify and recover the Piano Jewel. Characters Miracle2 (Miracle Miracle) * Julie Summers * Emily Taylor * Jasmine (debut) Kingdom of Music * Goddess of Music * Poppun * Rocky * Benji Raspberry Music * Matilda * Leonardo (debut) * Robi World of Darkness * Demon Doku Doku Dan * Alfred * Jessica * Jack Others * Miss Seraphine (debut) Trivia * Beginning from this episode and forward, Rocky, Poppun and Benji will greet the viewers and do a recap of the previous episode at the start. * In this particular recap, they reveal that it was the Goddess herself who orchestrated the auditions in order to recruit more idols to become Miracle Tunes. * Also, shots of Jasmine outside Raspberry Music are shown, retroactively adding her in the previous episode recap, although she didn’t appear there (the shots are from the start of this episode which happens after the recap). * Julie and Leonardo have a small banter; this later becomes a norm, with Julie teasing and poking fun at him at times but they become close friends nevertheless. * Jasmine is revealed to be a very introverted person. * The Miracle2 outfits of the girls correspond to their colors as Miracle Tunes; purple for Emily, pink for Julie and blue for Jasmine (something present in other Tokusatsu). * Even though this is the first time Jasmine sees the Goddess, it probably isn’t for Julie, as she realizes the signal the mirror makes that the Goddess is going to appear and notifies Matilda. * This is also the first instance of a running gag, where Matilda will think of some excuse to take (mostly) Leonardo (or anyone else) away from the room where the mirror the Goddess appears in is when she is to appear, so nobody can discover the girls’ secret identity. * When Jasmine leaves the Pod on the desk, the Music Jewel required for her to transform isn’t there at first; it is there, however, when she picks it up later. It is possible that it was placed there at a later time, although it wasn’t thrown at her through the mirror, like it happened with Julie. * For unknown reasons, instead of the usual “I am…”, the girls will say “My name is…” before calling out their name when they transform. With a few exceptions, this changes back in the next episodes. * "Live Start!" call: Emily Category:Miracle Tunes EU Episodes